Electronic devices have become necessities of modern life due to easiness of portability, and are under development into multimedia devices for providing various services such as audio and video telephony functions, information input and output functions, and data transmission and reception.
If a plurality of contents are present, the electronic device may display the plurality of contents in a form of list. In this case, the electronic device may sort a content list on the basis of a time sequence. In addition, if a user drags the content list, the electronic device may update and display the content list on the basis of a drag direction.
There is a problem in that the electronic device displays the content list at the same speed or in the same shape irrespective of a feature of each content included in the content list.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a method and apparatus for determining a scroll speed for the content list, upon detecting an important content when the content list is scrolled in the electronic device.